My Future Projects
by Allan Von'Skoon
Summary: I decided to post some of the ideas I have in my head to see what your general feel for them would be like before I take a bit of my rather limited free time to write a full story for these. Also to show you I am still alive and writing. So dont be afrid to tell me what you think.


So I decided to put up some ideas I have in my head so that you can see what I have brewing in there. Most of these I plan to write at some point *He says as he hides from not writing ZR for a bit due to world cup and other distractions damn you RL leave me alone* Also because I don't want my fans to think I am not writing because I am...when RL allows me to.

Base Story – Campione

Story Name – Don't have one yet

Protagonist – OC

Name: Jonathan Benivolus ( a way to say Well-wisher, Friend in Latin due to his friendly nature he was named after the best friend of king David, Jonathan in the bible and given this as his last name due to the fact he was an orphan who only wished the best for all of his fellow orphans.)

Age: 18

Height: Shota

Build: Shota

Looks: Girly, Shota, Trap

Personality Traits: Very insecure, obsessed with being manly, needs to prove his manliness, has a rather distorted view on what is manly, calm (unless his shota-ness is made fun of), Decisive (well, at least he picks the most 'manly' choice), can come off as chauvinistic due to his distorted view of manliness, Hates physical violence but forces himself to take part in it because it is manly.

Skills:

Book worm – Able to remember everything he has ever read.

Mage – able to use magic of the highest order.

Shota Cuteness EX – Able to charm the hearts of women and goddesses due to his shota-ness

Manliness EX (delusion) (because he is manly not adorable) – Talks and acts manly according to his delusions of a 'man's romance'. Does not pull it off successfully but in his mind he is manly.

Story Concept –

1) OC Protagonist

2) OC character pool

3) Original Story driven

4) Use of Campione world mechanics and characters.

5) Use of some events but absence of others.

6) Use of canon Seventh Campione thus protagonist is 8th

7) OC is a scribe of the Vatican Secret Library thus base is in the Vatican.

Harem or Non-harem - I am actually not sure as I have not fully developed all of the OC characters as of yet, but this maybe a harem regardless, considering the world I am using.

Story Summary – It was supposed to be an ordinary mission. A heretic god had descended in the Vatican and they needed a scribe to provide them with the knowledge to fight this threat. But lo and behold the heretic god who fell was Herakles the manliest hero of all time. I have read all of his stories and I have idolised him. He is my ideal for what a man is.

Who would have thought that I would, by some crazy serendipitous fate be the one to slay my hero. He was so impressed by me he gave me his most powerful ability. But before I can gain access to its full potential…I have to endure some 'Trials.' 12 to be exact.

Hahaha I look forward to it as the birth of the Manliest Campione has occurred this day.

Authors Comments –

So just like Godou, my OC will have a single ability divided into multiple iterations. 12 to be exact inspired by the Twelve Labours of Herakles. Unlike Godou however he has to go through 'trials' himself before he can unlock the different abilities. Each trial will test him whether he is aware of it or not. Due to the difficulty of gaining the use of his full abilities, he won't have the 'one a day' rule Godou has, but his requirement for use of each ability will hopefully be balanced enough to counteract this…maybe…

For the most part this story will stray from canon considering that he is based in the Vatican but I can follow some events in canon adjusting them to suit my needs. This story if not obvious will be rather comedic (I don't even know how I am going to do that, I write dark gritty stories damn it.) but considering how serious the base story Campione becomes later on it should balance of well with my style.

Anyways this story is in the back burner for now because my other campione inspired story is at the forefront of my mind but if you want to see it just comment on it and I may just push it to the fore front over the next story.


End file.
